Wreck-It Rachel
by purpledragon6
Summary: After 30 years, the original creators of Wreck-it Ralph descide to make an upgrated version featuring Ralph's teenaged daughter Rachel. When Ralph finally meets the girl he finds that shes just like him except one difference, she loves being the bad-guy. When her game soon becomes popular and Ralph's game is threatened on being pulled, is Rachel willing to help save her dad's game?
1. Chapter 1: Wreck-It Rachel

**A/N: This is just the Prologue so its kinda short.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

The plastic covering to the new game was slowly peeled away from the arcades owner, Mr. Litwak and the new joy stick was polished with a damp rag. After plugging in the new game he turned proudly to the game it was set up beside 'Fix-It Felix.'

"Thirty years that games been there." He said to no one as he turned and left the arcade.

It was 12:18PM on a Sunday which meant the arcade was closed for the day but this new game had showed up early so it had to be set up, meaning the video game character's couldn't leave their games to inspect the new one until after Litwak left. The second the door clicked closed and an 'All Clear' was announced did everyone go to their screens and take a look outside to see what the new game was.

A picture of a girl holding a large sledge-hammer was seen on the side. She wore a green tank-top with an orange and red plaid jacket and a brown skirt with suspenders attached to it and matching boots and had emerald-green eyes and a messy brownish red ponytail.

In the Fix-It game, the hero, Felix, was the first to see this new game.

"Um Ralph. You might want to take a look at this." He muttered as his friend walked up behind him and looked at the game.

The larger man's eyes widened when he saw it. Printed next to the character's opened mouth was a word bubble and above her, her name was printed was bold letters.

**Wreck-It Rachel. **

**I'M GONNA WRECK IT!**

Instantly Ralph made a break for game central station and was headed for that new game. He was stopped however, by a small figure running into him.

"Ralph! Ralph! Did you hear about the new game!?" The voice of Vanellope cheered from her spot on the floor.

"Yeah yeah. Its a rip-off of my game." He muttered. "I was just about to go over there to, um."

"Talk with your daughter?" Vanellope finished the sentence with a smirk.

"Daughter? What are you talking about kid?" Ralph asked while folding his arms.

"I read the summary info on the other side of the new game." She said with a shrug. "Apparently this is a modern upgrade to your game. Apparently after 30 years and a crap load of video game fanfictions the creators thought it would be a good idea and- Ralph?"

When she looked up she found that her friend was nowhere in sight.

"Where did he-" She stopped, if she had to take one guess she knew for a fact she would be right.

* * *

"Where are you headed?" Ralph grunted in frustration when he was asked this.

"Wreck It Rachel." He answered quickly.

"Are you carrying anything with you?"

"No sir." He asnwered bluntly as he tapped his foot and then quickly cut off the next question with a quick. "I only have one thing to report and that is I hate you."

"I get that a lot sir. Enjoy the game." With that last mutter Ralph quickly rushed through the portal and into the game.

It had a similar set up to Fix-it only the game seemed more 3-D, like it was in Sugar-Rush or Hero's Duty. A large red building stood in the middle of the game like the old game but instead of a garabge heap next to it a medium sized shack much like his was present. It was a lot like his game the only difference was not a character was in sight.

"Um hello?" He called but was answered with an empty silence. "Hello? Rachel? Nice-landers? If there are any in this game?"

Just then he felt something hard hit him on the back but due to his size it hardly phased him. Looking over his shoulder his eyes met familiar emerald ones.

"Who the hell are you?" A female's voice shot out.

"I'm Wreck-it Ralph. And I'm guessing you're Rachel." He answered as he turned fully around to see the girl who he had also seen on the side of the game.

Her sledge hammer (which must have been what she used to hit him with) was resting on her shoulder.

"Wreck-it Ralph you say?" She smirked and put a hand on her hip. "Nice to finally meet ya dad."


	2. Chapter 2: SugarCrush Part One

**A/N: I was feeling a little sad the past two days and for some reason Wreck It Ralph makes me think of happy things (I first saw it at a sleepover and it was the first time in months we just got to hang out and be ourselves). So I decided to update this. Also because I enjoy writing father daughter fics (Such as: When Given The Chance) :D So Enjoy.**

* * *

Ralph stood a little dumbstruck and first but then slowly began to nod.

"It's nice to meet you to Rachel." He said as he looked his 'daughter' over.

He must've sounded some trace of confused because Rachel soon reached out a hand and pulled him closer to her.

"You seem a lil lost old man and I understand, your game is an outdated one and mine's has a new story line, so let me sum in up for you. Look up at the screen." Rachel said, pointing to the game's screen with her sledgehammer.

The game began like the Wreck it Ralph game, showing an overview of his story and who the characters were but then its images soon blurred away and were replaced with a bar reading '18 YEARS LATER'. An icon of Rachel suddenly appeared in between a Ralph Icon and the Icon of an unknown woman. Suddenly Rachel's Icon turned tall and 3D, resembling closely to how she looked in the game.

"I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" Her yell sounded like one of the Screamo bands Ralph had heard on some of the Gamer's Ipods when they would come in (Think Flyleaf or Within Temptation) and was done in unison with her game self.

"So in the long run, you got married after some time of doing your job, had me and then I took over." Rachel summed it all up for him. "And Thus, Wreck It Rachel."

"Right right. Say, does your mother live here?" Ralph asked, seemingly more interested in the female Icon then in Rachel.

"Nah, shes just an Icon on the game. She doesn't really exist. Kinda like in Hero's Duty. The chick's Fiance never really existed." Rachel said with a shrug.

"Well I guess that tr- Wait, how did you know about Hero's Duty? You haven't met Tammy yet." Ralph said quickly, giving his daughter a questioning glance.

"Made by the same software company. Did you know game character's can jump around in their creator's laptops to?" She asked. "Plus, you're not the only one who has a succesor."

"Oh no?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Nope. Yo F.3! You in here?" Rachel called out as she looked around at the completely deserted area. "Eh, guess not. You'll meet him later than, probably went exploring."

"Is F.3 his real name?" Ralph asked, suddenly growing very confused.

"Nah, but it sounds better than Fix It Felix the third now doesn't is?" Rachel scoffed as she lifted her hammer again. "But we're the only two characters in the game to change. All the nicelander's are the same people as they are in your game."

"But wouldn't they be different characters because their part of a different game." Ralph asked but suddenly regretted it when Rachel threw down her hammer and clutched the sides of her head.

"By God are you dense! Do I look like I freaking know!? I'm a new game! I have no idea how this stuff works all I know is that the other nicelander's don't change and don't have children so to me they are the same characters as they are in your game!" Rachel cried out. "Now no more questions!"

"OK, OK, I get it. Geez." Ralph muttered.

"Yeah you better get it." Rachel muttered as she picked up her hammer and slung it over her shoulder.

"You sound like Vanellope." Ralph muttered under his breath but apparently Rachel caught this.

"That little girl from Sugar Rush? Oh! Shes so cute! I've been dying to meet the Sugar Rush gang! Their so adorable!" Rachel cried out and quickly raced towards her game's exit.

Ralph rolled his eyes as he followed his daughter out of her game and in the direction of SugarRush, not noticing two sets of eyes watching them leave.

"Shit, she left the game..." One of the voice's muttered.

"Don't worry, there are Surge Protectors, she can't harm anyone with those guys around." Another, much younger voice whispered back.

"I hope you're right kid." A woman's voice muttered.

"Come on guys, she isn't that bad... Um, without her hammer that is." After this the voice's went quiet as three figures stepped out from behind the building.

One was a young teen, slender in size with dirty blonde hair and large blue eyes wearing a white T-shirt and a blue unbuttoned, long-sleeved, shirt over that and dark washed jeans, in his hand was a blue cap and a golden hammer. The two figures that stood beside him were Nicelanders Gene and Mary. They looked exactly as they did in their old game only slightly older. They were a third of the teen's size.

"We should follow her though..." The teen muttered as he quickly raced off for the game's exit after the two Wreckers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ralph finally caught up with Rachel in Vanellope's game. When he got there, he saw that the two girl's had already met each other and were eagerly buzzing each other with questions.

"How come you're not ugly like Ralph?" The preseident was asking the older girl.

"I get my looks from my mom, why are you a presdent?" Rachel shot back quickly.

"Princess sounds to frilly for me." Van answered just as quick. "Can I bust something up with your hammer?"

"Hell no! I doubt you even be able to lift it. This hammer is like the hammer of Thor! Only those worthy enough can pick it up." The teen said in an all to serious tone.

"Woah! Really?" The younger girl's eyes were wide with wonder.

"Nah, go ahead a break something." Rachel said, handing the girl the handle of her sledge. "If you can pick it up, its pretty heavy."

The black hair girl smiled widely and grabbed the handle.

"Woah! You mean it!?" She yelped as she looked up.

"Sure, thats what the hammer was made for, go beat up that tree over there." Rachel said, pointing to a nearby candy-cane tree and watched in amusement as the little girl shakily picked up the heavy hammer and tried to run over to the tree but fell on her way there due to the hammer's weight.

Rachel laughed hard and walked over to the girl and helped her up then snatched her hammer away.

"Here, let me do it." She said as she swung her hammer like a baseball bat, shattering the tree into shards with one blow. "Maybe when you're older I'll let you try it."

"Hey girls." Ralph called over to them as he ran the rest of the way over to them. "Whatcha two up to?"

"Hey Ralph, your girls actually pretty cool. Shes not lame like you." Vanellope teased as she pointed to the shattered tree.

Ralph ran his fingers through his tangled hair and looked at the two girls, suddenly feeling a bit frightened when he thought of the destruction these two kids could cause.

"Um Rache. Hows about we take your hammer back to your game? You don't really need in other games." Ralph said, trying to sound calmer than he actually was.

"But Ralph, what if we have another Cy-bug attack?" Vanellope asked with a laugh as she saw the man's face drop. "Come on Ralph, we're not going to go destroying stuff just for the fun of it."

Rachel smirked when the girl put her arm behind her back and crossed her fingers. Hiding the hammer behind her back she stuck one foot in front of her and leaned her weight on it.

"Yeah daddy, I'm not that much of a villain. I don't smash stuff for fun, its just in my game." She said in a baby voice and batting her eyelashes that were framing her puppy dog eyes while jutting out her bottom lip. "And Vans right! Cy-bugs daddy! Cy-bugs!"

Ralph sighed and cupped her face with one of his large hands. He smiled softly at him then ruffled her hair.

"Alright alright. But no smashing things unless its an emergency." Ralph said sternly as he wagged a finger and both girl's who nodded their heads in unison, keeping their crossed fingers hidden behind their backs.

He smiled and the two, both who turned around quickly and took off down the pathway leading into the rest of the game. He watched them as they ran and then slowly behind to follow behind them, feeling a bit old now compared to the two females.

"Race ya to the friend of trees that we can bust up." Vanellope whispered to the Wrecker as they ran and they both quickly skidded to a stop, swiveled on their heels then took off in another direction, just as Sour Bill was coming in that very direction, causing a collision.

"Sorry Billy. Didn't see ya there." Van said as she got back to her feet and dusted herself off.

"No one ever does President, I was actually just coming to see you. It would appear-" He paused as his eyes slowly caught sight of Rachel's legs and slowly trailed up until he saw her face, and her Hammer! "Oh dear. Please tell me there is not another one..."

"Sour Bill, meet Wreck It Rachel." Vanellope introduced the two.

"Sup Bill?" Rachel greeted with a flash of a rocker symbol, making the green ball visibly cringe.

"Miss. Wreck-It, I think I speak for all of Sugar Rush when I ask that you please refrain from bringing that- Weapon, with you the next time you enter our game." He said glumly and sternly.

"Oh come on Bill! Rachel's cool!" Vanellope whined. "And as president of SugarRush I think I speak for all of us when I say that you're a boring sour lump!"

"Well that may be true miss, but you seem to recall what the first Wreck-It did to this place?" He asked in his monotone voice. "Which is why I think it be best if- Oh great, they've both left... How typical."

"Sorry Bill but I was gonna die of boredom if you kept talking!" Rachel called over her shoulder as the two ran out of sight in the forest of candy-cane trees.

Ralph was a few fields away from them but still following them but was stop when he to ran into Sour Bill.

"Oh hey Bill." Ralph mumbled as he passed by but was stopped by the green ball's hand grabbing his own.

"Look Wreck-It, I want to make one thing clear, while in SugarRush Wreck-It Rachel is under your watch and should anything go amiss you will be held responsible for it as well as her." Sour Bill said sternly. "Is that clear?"

Ralph grunted and ran his fingers through his hair for the second time that day and nodded.

"Now your daughter has already destroy one of out trees, a tree that I have to go clean up now. So if you'll excuse me." With that being said he walked away from the older Wrecker, who turned in the direction of the forest the girl's had been running to a few minutes ago.

"Its only one tree. Besides, whats the worse she can do in SugarRush?" He asked just as a patch of trees could be seen crashing down, making the man pick up his pace to a fast run. "Apparently that."


	3. Chapter 3: Hero's Duty

**A/N: Okey, so heres the deal. I am super pissed off now and have ranted all day and all that anger and wanting to destroy things reminded me of -The Wreck-its. So I've decided to update yet again this week. So without further ado, time to plug-in my headphones and crank up the Flyleaf because 'I WILL BREAK!' I mean Wreck ;) Anywho. F.3 everyone :D (SugarCrush Part two comes later but only because I want to explain who the teen was in the second chapter. He plays somewhat of a large role in this as well).**

* * *

The group of three new-comers slowly entered the game Sugar-Rush in a line of tallest to shortest.

"I told you she'd cause trouble!" Gene wined as he pointed to sour-Bill, who had the time was currently sweeping up the broken shards of candy-canes.

"Gene, we don't know if Rache did this, it could've been anyone." The teenager said cooly with a small smile that soon fell when Sour-Bill looked up at the three.

"Could've been. But it was her." He said bitterly as he tossed the dust-pan into the trash and began to drag the trash away.

Two sets of eyes landed on the blushing red teen as he rubbed the back of his neck tensely.

"OK, so maybe it was her, but I can fix this." He said as he put his blue cap on backwards and twirled his hammer around his fingers, only to promptly drop it on his foot and go jumping up in down in pain.

"Save it for the game Jr." Mary said sternly as she picked up the hammer and handed it back to him.

"I'm a third actually." He started to say but then let his voice fall when Mary and Gene walked right passed him.

"You see Gene, this is what happens when you give teenagers weapons, they go around destroying things like its all in good fun!" Mary muttered under her breath to the man next to her, her voice getting fainter and fainter the farther they walked. "You know back in my day..."

Rolling his eyes, the blonde followed after the two in a brisk fast-walk (for their age the two sure were fast).

"I wonder where that troublemaking girl is now." Gene commented after a while.

"No bout looking for something that will leave behind a very large mess, so a marshmallow field would not be the place." Mary said as she stopped to take out a compact mirror from her purse and inspect her hair for any flyaways.

"But what would be the place?" Gene asked, sounding rather annoyed now.

"Does it even matter? Guys, she'll be fine here. Its candy. Its not like she can actually hurt anybody, and the game will reset anything she breaks and besides,her dad is with her!" Felix III tried to explain but was stopped by Mary holding up her hand.

"And who is her father young man? Wreck-it Ralph. The original villain to our game and the current villain to our sister game." She said as she wagged a finger at him. "Its in their coding to cause trouble for other games. And what will the games resetting teach her? That its OK for her to make a mess and cause destruction because it will all be fine in the end."

"I didn't mean it like that." Felix III muttered as he rubbed his temple impatiently and began to walk ahead of the older Nicelanders.

"Much like him to defend his little girlfriend like that at all costs." Gene muttered but was cut off by Felix III suddenly picking up both Nicelanders and tucking them under his arms and began to walk towards the exit.

"Shes not my girlfriend. Shes my best friend. Even with destruction in her coding she's still a nice girl when you get to know her so that is why I think she will be perfectly fine here." He said sternly to the two as he walked through the exit into Central Station then began to look around.

"Kid, where are we going?" Gene asked, awkwardly trying to look up at the boy.

"Fix-it Felix Jr." He answered plainly, setting them both down. "I've always wanted to see the game it all started at."

"Well you go do that honey. I think we'll return to our own game, where its safe, you know without you two in it." Mary said as she and Gene turned around and tried to find their game again.

Rolling his eyes, the blonde teen finally found the game he was looking for and went to enter but was stopped by a surge protector.

"Name." It said looking up at him.

"Fix-it Felix III." the blonde teen answered.

"You're from the new game." It wasn't a question rather a statement.

"Yes I am." Felix III answered with a slight smile.

"Wasn't a question sir. Where are you headed." The surge protector asked.

"My dad's game. Um Fix-it Felix Jr that is." He answered, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head for the second time that day.

"Do you have anything with you?" The protector asked bluntly.

"Just my hammer." The teen answered bluntly.

"Have you anything to report?" The monotone answer came.

"Just one question, if someone destroys something in another game or in central station, what would happen to them?" This question seemed to catch the Surge off guard as he looked at the teen and blinked.

"I don't get that alot sir but if you must know, if anything is destroyed in the game the head or main character of that game is entitled as far as issuing punishments go though the game would just regenerate and as for Central Station the destroy object will not regenerate and much harsher punishments will be issued by the Surge Protectors. Yes we have prisoners here. Does that answer your question?" A nod answered this. "Enjoy your game sir."

With another nod the teen rushed into the entrance of the game and he looked around quickly.

"Creepy." He commented when he noticed the black back drop to the whole thing, unlike in his game where the back drop was an evening sky.

He stopped when he got to the red brick building and noticed how small it was compared to the apartment complex in his game as well as the pile of bricks and other various objects next to it.

"Holy cow. No wonder they had the game updated." He muttered with a soft laugh but the laugh soon stopped when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Who in the sam-hill are you?" A female's voice barked at him, causing him to cringe.

He slowly turned around and found himself looking up and a female with short, dirty blonde hair much like his own. Instantly he recongnized the woman and found himself now trying to think of a way to explain this.

"OK, so um hi. I'm Fix-it Felix III but Rache just calls me F.3 Not sure if you remember me but we were made by the same creator and my character is actually based off of yours so um hi." He stuttered out in a long ramble and began to awkwardly rub the back of his head and was surprised when the woman began to laugh. "OK, so I'm a little frightened now."

"Tamora Fix-It. Don't remember you but its nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand, which he took and was pulled into a tight hug.

"Oh um... So in a way I guess you're kinda my mom then?" Felix III asked as he gritted his teeth somewhat in pain from the hug.

"Guess so." She said as she finally let go of him and ruffled his hair.

"Oh cool! Do um, if you're my mom, wheres dad at?" He asked, looking around a bit.

As if on que, said handy-man suddenly came out of the building and walked down the steps but stopped when he saw the teen.

"Hey Fix-it, come meet our son." Tamora teased as she pulled the teen into somewhat of a head-lock like hug.

"T-technally son!" He corrected her as held onto her arm trying to keep it away from his throat so she wouldn't crush it. "I-I'm from the Wreck-It Rachel game."

He was finally released from his 'mother's' hold but then pulled into a hug by the smaller man.

"Geez what is this family and hugs?" He muttered out when he was finally let go again.

"Eh, can you blame us for being exited?" The smaller fix-it asked as he studied the younger boy.

"I guess not. I was pretty exited during the walk over here until the Surge Protector kinda bummed me out." He said, rubbing the back of his neck for what he felt was the billionth time that day.

"Yeah they can be real buzz-kills sometimes with all their questions." Tamora muttered as she folded her arms. "But you'll get used to it."

"No its not that. Its kinda what he said that threw me off." When he recieved a questioning glance from both of his parents he contiuned. "I have this friend Wreck-It Rachel and shes a really sweet girl and everything, but a think with her dad's rep people are kinda getting the wrong image of her or something because all the other Nicelanders think that shes just gonna go around wrecking everything like him and so yeah, I kinda just figured out that she can cause major damage in central Station and what not or at least people can think she will and she'll get into a lot of trouble cause of that." He kept rubbing the back of his head this entire time as he said this.

"Wrecking everything? That doesn't sound like Ralph at all." Felix II said after hearing all of this.

"It doesn't?" III sounded somewhat relieved when he heard this.

"Gosh no. And people actually trust Ralph in Central Station so they shouldn't mind Rachel at all." He said in a reassuring way.

"Well thats good to hear..." The teen said drawing in a long breath. "I'll be sure to tell that to Gene and Mary also, and so now that I have my schedual cleared from babysitting Rachel think you two can show me around this place? Like other games and what not. I kinda already know this one like the back of my hand."

He chuckled weakly then cleared his throat quickly and turned to look at Tamora.

"Like your game mom. We might have the same creators but I don't think I've ever been in your game before." Felix III said with a soft smile but inside he was kinda terrorfied by what he would see in her game.

"If your anything like me." She began as she took her 'son's' arm and began to drag him towards the exit, followed by the smaller handy-man. "You'll love it."

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

By the time Ralph finally caught up with the two he found them giggling amoungst a pile of broken candy-canes.

"That was awesome! Lets go find something else to smash!" Vanellope cheered by soon stopped when she saw Ralph. "Something else to smash i-in an emergancy I mean."

Ralph folded his arms and climbed up the pile and picked up both Vanellope and the hammer Rachel had been holding.

"Oh come on dad. We were only having some fun." Rachel complained as she tried to snatch her hammer back but it was held our of her reach.

"As long as I'm with you you're my responsibility young lady." He said sternly. "I can't have you going around and smashing things for fun."

The girl rolled her eyes and tried again to grab her hammer.

"But the game will regenerate everything I break and I'm only breaking things the president of this game says I can!" Rachel pointed out, folding her arms in a sassy way.

"Yeah Ralph! I said she could." Vanellope said but Ralph put a finger over her mouth which she promptly bit but the Wrecker still did not let go.

"You, I'm ignoring." He muttered as he found himself into a stare-down with the younger Wrecker. "And you young lady, are technally my daughter so until your eightteen what I say goes."

"But thats not far!" She yelped, standing her foot and crushing a few shards of candy under her foot.

"Lifes not far, but you don't hear anyone else complaining." Ralph shot back and frowned when he saw Rachel frown sadly.

Setting Vanellope down, Ralph handed Rachel back her hammer.

"Come on girls. I think I know of a game where you can smash as much stuff as you want and they won't mind." He said as he lead them back down the path way.


	4. Chapter 4: Filler: Suit up

**Another chapter of Wreck-It Rachel though this is more of a filler then an actual chapter. **

* * *

"So is it Mario?" Vanellope asked as she skipped along side Ralph.

"For the last time. No. It isn't Mario. And if you say Mario carts I'll tell you now that you're wrong." He snapped as the three walked through Game Central Station.

"Come on Ralph! Just tell us!" Van begged as she grabbed his arm. "I'm dying to know! Come one Ralph!"

"We're here." He muttered blandly as he used the arm that the little girl was hanging off of to point to the game ahead of them. "Welcome to Hero's Duty."

The younger girl was off of Ralph's arm and practically blew past the surge protector in a desperate attempt to get inside of the game. Rachel inspected the game and frowned.

"I remember this game. It got released before mine. Not to exiting." She said with a yawn though inside she was buzzing with excitement.

With a roll of the eyes, Ralph lead the girl's into the game where a battle with Cy-bugs was currently going on.

"Aww! They already started!" Van groaned as she watched soldiers running around and shooting at the bugs but the moment she yelled out the game stopped and the bugs floated back up towards their beacon.

"Rachel!" One of the soldiers called as he raced over to the two of them, followed by Felix and Tammy.

"F.3! Wow, is that really you? You actually look cool for once!" Rachel called over to the soldier as he ran over to her and hugged her. "Oh yeah, and this is Van and my 'dad' Ralph. and guys this is F.3."

The solder took off his mask quickly and pointed to the two behind him.

"Thats cool, oh and this is Felix and Tammy, my 'parent's." He introduced them. "Guys, this is Wreck-It Rachel."

A series of 'nice to meet yous' were issued after this before the group stood in silence. Before Ralph finally spoke up.

"So, Sarge, I brought the girls over here to get burn off some of this extra energy for smashing stuff out of their systems. Mind if they play a round of two?" He asked Tammy.

"Lucky for you Wreck-It, We actually just finished a round, so be my guest." She said as she loaded her gun for another round. "They need to suit up fir- Where the heck did they go?"

"Like you said Tam, to suit up." Ralph muttered dryly as he pointed in the direction of where the girls had run off to.


End file.
